shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kennigan
— Leon asks Ingrid out on a date when he sees her without her glasses.}} Kennigan is the het ship between Leon Kennedy and Ingrid Hunnigan from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 4 In 2004, Leon is assigned to guard the newly elected President’s family. When Ashley Graham, the President’s daughter, is kidnapped, it’s Leon’s mission to track her down. Information gathered points to the kidnappers being located in a remote area of Spain. Leon is sent to investigate on his own. Once Leon arrives to the village, he’s contacted by Ingrid Hunnigan, his only government contact, for the first time. Ingrid tells him she’ll be his support for the rescue mission. Leon comments that he thought “she’d be a little older.” Ingrid ignores this and Leon goes back to business, asking about the “subject,” Ashley Graham. They hang up and Leon ventures for the village. Leon encounters his first hostile local and radios Ingrid; she’s quick to ask him if he’s okay. With confirmation that he is, Leon tells her he had to “naturalize” the local. Ingrid informs him to take whatever measures he has to in order for Ashley’s return. With that, the two hang up for the time being and Leon makes for the village again. Not long after, Ingrid calls and asks how Leon’s “holding up,” to which he says, “Bad question, Hunnigan.” They end their call with Ingrid sending Leon a “player’s manual.” The next call with Ingrid has Leon confirming that a local officer he arrived with is dead. She tells him that he needs to get out of there, but rather advising him to “look for a tower with a trail near it.” Ingrid calls Leon asking if he’s alright, and Leon apologizes for not calling sooner as he was “tied up.” Leon informs her he found out where Ashley is, following information given to him by the male civilian, Luis Sera. Ingrid calls Leon with information that’ll be helpful to the mission. She tells him that within the village, there’s a cult called the “Los Iluminados” involved. Leon informs her that he’s met “the big cheese,” who could have killed him, but didn’t as they “carry the same blood.” Hearing this, Ingrid asks him if he’s alright. The call ends with Ingrid telling Leon to find the church where Ashley is supposedly located at. Leon calls Ingrid with the hope she’ll help him get into the church as it’s locked. Ingrid in return teases Leon, saying, “Didn’t they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?” Leon laughs at this, when she then tell him he’ll have to find some way to get inside, before hanging up. Six hours have passed since their last transmission, which has Ingrid worried. Leon quips back, “Don’t you mean lonely?” Before Ingrid can respond, Leon tells her he felt dizzy and must have lost consciousness during that time. He tells her he’s fine and that he’s going to continue on with his mission. Leon calls Ingrid with the information that he’s obtained an object that resembles a cult group’s insignia. Ingrid is impressed and praises him for the find. She then tells him to head back for the church where Ashley’s safety is their immediate priority. Once Leon has Ashley, he calls Ingrid with the news. Ingrid praises him again for the good work and sends a helicopter his way for the extraction, giving the details where to go. Ingrid calls Leon with bad news, which Leon isn’t interested in hearing, though she has to tell him anyway; the news being the helicopter sent Leon’s way has been shot down, so a new one is being sent. She gives him the new extraction point and Leon heads for with Ashley in tow. Ingrid calls Leon asking where his current location is and Leon informs her he and Ashley are “laying low” in a castle and awaiting the helicopter extraction, though soon realizing it’s too apart of the Los Iluminados cult. Ingrid has an idea and just has she’s about to tell Leon, her signal is hijacked by Ramon Salazar. Leon and Ingrid could not regain the line until after the island, which housed the hijacking equipment, was blown up. Ingrid is finally able to contact Leon, during which her glasses are off. Leon flirts, telling her, “You know, you’re kinda cute without those glasses. Gimme your number when I get back?” Ingrid is quick to remind him that he’s “still on duty,” with a subtle smile. Leon sighs, “Story of my life…” Resident Evil 6 In 2013, Leon is accompanied by Secret Service member Helena Harper with the U.S. President to Ivy University, as an outbreak occurs. Ingrid manages to call him and Helena where Ingrid asks about their situation, to which Leon regrettably informs her that he shot the president, protecting Helena. As Ingrid is writing up her report, Helena tells her that Leon has “a lead” on who might be responsible for the outbreak at the Tall Oaks Cathedral. Helena silently pleads for Leon to understand her and confirm to Ingrid that what she is saying is true. Ingrid asks Leon if what she’s saying is true, to which Leon confirms it. Ingrid accepts it without hesitation and proceeds to map out the safest access route for them before hanging up the call, not before telling them to keep their radios open. Leon turns to Helena, questioning that he’s “got a lead”. Helena tells him, “You will if you come with me.” A little later, as Leon and Helena are evacuating the university, Ingrid radios them that they need to get to the security gate as it will lead them off the campus. Once to the gate, Leon calls to Ingrid as the gate it locked, asking her if there’s anything she can do. Unfortunately she’s powerless from her current location. She suggests that Leon search the staff building behind the bleachers, believing there to be keys. Inside the building, Helena alerts the alarm attempting to gain access. As Leon is preparing for a fight, he calls Ingrid, alerting her to the locked door and that there’s no way out. Ingrid tells him “she’s on it” and to give her a minute. Not long after, she unlocks the door and Leon and Helena run through, avoiding attacking zombies. Having the keycard for the gate, Leon and Helena run for the exit where Ingrid radios again for Leon to heads to the right where he finds a police car. Upon their escape a zombie surprises Leon from the roof of the car, making Leon roll the vehicle. Ingrid calls, asking if they’re alright, to which Leon responds they’re “hangin’ in there”. Though now they need another way to the cathedral. Ingrid maps out another route which she thinks would be safer. In the sewers, she tells Leon and Helena she won’t be able to contact them, though she’ll be tracking their movements. Once back in range, Ingrid gives Leon the condition of the streets, with “Hell on Earth” not being much of a stretch. Ingrid informs them that in order to make it to the cathedral, they’ll have to “make it across town”. Leon and Helena are met with non-stop zombies and out of control vehicles. When they reach a building, Ingrid tells them that they have the right idea— keep inside as much as possible. Later, while on a bus with other survivors, Ingrid informs Leon and Helena that 90% of Tall Oaks has been infected with the C-Virus, meaning roughly 70,000 hostiles. She also explains that an organization called “Neo-Umbrella” has claimed responsibility for the attack. Leon repeats the name and Ingrid’s voice softens, “I know what you’re thinking.” It’s Raccoon City all over again. She tells him that’s all the news she’s got for now and now it’s his turn to help her out— what’s inside the cathedral. Following the bus rolling and falling over a cliffside, Ingrid radios Leon and Helena, panic stricken, asking them if they’re alright. Leon deadpans “that for whatever reason, they’re still alive.” Helena then tells her that they’re cutting through the cemetery for the cathedral. Leon and Ingrid don’t have any contact until him and Helena are deeper underground with a brief signal of connection. Ingrid radios him, asking where he is as she can’t pinpoint their location. Leon is overjoyed to hear her voice again, though is soon disappointed and frustration at losing the connection once more. Later that night, Leon and Helena have survived the catacombs. Having washed up to land and watch as Tall Oaks is sterilized, Ingrid calls them relieved they’re alive. She informs them of Derek C. Simmons, the man whom stared all this, is heading for China. With Leon and Helena being on the top of the suspects list, Leon asks her if she can fake their deaths. Ingrid confirms that she can and asks what they’re going to do, to which Leon answers they’re going to China. Having gotten onto a plane, Leon and Helena have entered China’s airspace. The plane jolts violently and Leon and Helena run for the cockpit where they find one of the pilots dead on the floor and the other mutating in a Lepotica. Following a short battle the B.O.W escapes via an open hatch. Having radioed Ingrid, she instructs them to make their way for the tail of the plane to figure out what’s wrong with the pressure bulk. There, the B.O.W drops down with another short battle ensuing, ending with the opening of the tail of the plane and the B.O.W falling out. Closing the tail, Ingrid calls again, instructing Leon and Helena to run back for the cockpit as the plane is falling. As Leon flies the plane, following Ingrid’s instruction, Helena handles any infected that comes their way. After crash landing the plane, Leon went radio dark, worrying Ingrid. She managed to ping in a minute prior, with no response from Leon. When Leon finally answers her, relieve floods her. Ingrid informs Leon that his conversion with Sherry Birkin the minute prior is good, as the building she mentioned, the Kwun Lung building in Koocheng, is not far off where Simmons is. Following Ingrid’s instructions, Leon and Helena head for the building. The closer Leon gets to Simmons, Ingrid asks him to be careful. Moments Resident Evil 4 * Leon calls Ingrid cute. * Leon asks for Ingrid’s phone number. Resident Evil 6 * Without hesitation, Ingrid accepts Leon’s claim of Helena’s false claim. Fanon A smaller paring of the fandom, Kennigan has two works in its AO3 tag. Ingrid’s main role within the series is being Leon’s government contact during missions. They have little face-to-face interaction over the course of their relationship, though they maintain an almost tease-like banter as shown in Resident Evil 4 during certain moments which some fans enjoyed. Also during Resident Evil 6, how easily Ingrid was willing go for Leon, a few fans believe she may harbor more feelings for Leon than she lets on. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Leon/Ingrid tag on FanFiction.net Navigation